fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Bladigo
Bladigo (ブラジゴ Burajigo) is a close relative to Rathian/Rathalos. It's rare but hostile, using its bladelike wings to slice up any intruders. Physiology Bladigo is quite similar to Rathian and Rathalos, with a few differences. It doesn't have the elf-like ears like Rathian and Rathalos, its's scales look like iron instead of red/brown, its face is similar to Acrocanthosaurus, it has a clubtail similar to a shield, and the most prominent difference being the large appendages on the tips of its wings (Similar to Rathian's and Rathalos hook-like appendages at their wings) that look like swords. Its eyes are blue and its pupils are red. Bladigo is about the same size as a Rathian/Rathalos. In-Game Information Bladigo is related to Rathian/Rathalos. Its blade like appendages are used against hunters, blocking attacks with them from the front as well as slicing at the opponent. It is carnivorous but will eat eggs if desperate. If faced with a Rathalos or Rathian, it gets incredibly aggressive. Introduction Primal Forest: Area 8 The hunter had just finished climbing the cliff when he/she noticed a Rathian rearranging her eggs. The Rathian, sensing the hunter, suddenly roars at him/her. But as the Rathian gets ready to charge, a Bladigo suddenly drops down on her, slashing like mad. The slashing breaks the Rathian's head, forcing her to flee. The Bladigo roar, then turs around and stars tos eat the eggs. The battle starts with Bladigo eating the eggs. Behavior: Eats either eggs or meat to heal. It uses it's Tornado Blade attack when low on stamina, using most of it's stamina on just one attack. When using Tornado Blade, Bladigo begins with a snarl, before spinning around wildly, wings outstretched. Anyone who gets hit by the wings will take high damage. Blocks the most when at almost full HP. Natural Behavior Bladigo is naturally aggressive, challenging every other carnivorous monster that trespasses in its territory. Its attacks include slashing, divebombing and slashing, blocking, counter-attacking, breathing fire, breathing dragon energy, shooting fireballs that cause fireblight, and, of course, using its Tornado Blade attack. Its shieldlike clubtail can be used to either smack with or to block attacks from behind. If a hunter's defense is higher for whatever reason, it will regurgitate a large Whetstone and will proceed to sharpen its bladelike appendages to do more damage. When enraged, its attacks will do Fireblight. It has amazing hearing, so it's incredibly difficult to sneak up on a sleeping Bladigo. If you're trying to set a trap or bomb next to a sleeping Bladigo, it will immediately wake up, immediately become enraged, avoid said bomb/trap and immediately go for you. In G-Rank, Bladigo has two new attacks. Sometimes, it will suddenly leap into the air, roar, and then shoot 3 fireballs down before landing back down. The other attack is it shooting large balls from the air that can cause Fireblight, and Dragonblight. Carves and Breakable parts Tail Wings Scales Bladigo Appendages: A piece from a Bladigo's appendage. It can be used to make powerful weapons. Bladigo Scale: Scales from a Bladigo. It looks very similar to iron. Bladigo Talons: Talons from a Bladigo. It can be used to make ammo for ballistas. Heated Tooth: Teeth from a Bladigo. It's extremely rare to find a tooth this hot, even from a Bladigo. Can be used to make weapons that cause Fireblight. Trivia * Bladigo's roar needs Earplugs to block. * You can tell the gender of a Bladigo by the size. Females are slightly smaller than males. Notes * Thanks to Salastheel for the Render! Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Scholarworld